


Mutual Respect

by HPTrio



Series: Respect [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Het and Slash, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPTrio/pseuds/HPTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's unexpected encounter with Lucius Malfoy has left them both hungry for more. (Sequel to Proper Respect).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Respect

**Author's Note:**

> If these particular pairings are not your personal cup of tea, please keep checking under my user name. I plan to archive all my work here and, while everything I've written is in the Harry Potter fandom, I write several different pairings; het, slash and multi.

_‘I can’t believe I’m doing this,'_ thought prim and proper Hermione Granger, as she fought for self-control, all while rapidly falling under the spell of the piercing blue-gray eyes belonging to the handsome man whose face loomed above hers in the twilight of the rapidly setting sun. The searing heat of his bare skin, pressed intimately against hers, was a sharp contrast to the chill spring air. Although her head screamed _‘NO’_ to what was happening between them, the aching need that was building in the lower part of her body was the only voice her heart was willing to hear at that moment.

Hermione stretched her arms around her lover’s shoulders, untying the black velvet ribbon securing the long blond locks of his hair, as his soft lips descended to hers in a searing kiss. Every nerve ending in Hermione’s body tingled as his tongue danced sensuously against hers, and she nearly whimpered as he pulled away from the kiss and began to nibble at her earlobe. She felt the perspiration collecting on her body, amazed she could feel warm at all with only the fabric of their cloaks arranged in a makeshift bed on the floor of the Forbidden Forest, but something about this man did that to her. Perhaps it was his sinfully good looks and his sultry voice, or maybe it was the power emanating from his personality that always made her temperature rise. Of course, it could simply be the element of danger surrounding any rendezvous between the two of them that drew her in. Hermione was of age, a seventh year student now, but Lucius was a classmate’s father. Even worse than their age difference, Lucius Malfoy was a known Death Eater, which made him a very dangerous man indeed.

Oddly enough, in spite of Lucius’ relatives and his associates, the greatest risk for Hermione was the certainty of the reaction she’d get from Harry and Ron if they were to find out about her liaisons with Lucius. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had been Hermione’s best friends since their first year at Hogwarts, and her lovers since just before the start of their sixth year there. They meant more to her than anything in the world; she was in love with both of them, and they with her, but as strong as she was in virtually every other aspect of her life, she simply lacked the willpower to resist Lucius Malfoy.

As Lucius raised his body and poised his throbbing cock at Hermione’s entrance, she arched her body up to meet him, longing once more for the feeling of Lucius’ strength inside her. She closed her eyes in blissful anticipation as she felt him press against her folds, but cried out in anguish as the alarm in her room went off, signaling her it was once more time to hit the showers and meet Harry and Ron in the common room to go down for breakfast before classes began.

 _‘Damn,’_ she cursed to herself. _‘Why can’t I get that man off my mind?’_

Hermione knew she was playing a dangerous game when Lucius happened upon her detention in Professor Snape’s office over a year earlier, but she’d believed the danger was in the possibility of getting caught, or of Malfoy pushing her farther than she’d intended their game to go. She’d merely wanted to put the man in his place for calling her a Mudblood, and thought it would be a bit of fun to tease him beyond his limits and make him want something from her. She hadn’t expected, even though she accomplished that particular objective, that she would leave herself wanting more from him as well.

Hermione shook herself to clear her head of thoughts about Lucius and her frequent erotic dreams of him. She headed for the shower, willing herself to think only of Harry and Ron—meeting them for breakfast, sitting with them in class, sneaking off to the Room of Requirement for some alone time with them. She really did love the pair of them, and thoughts of Lucius could only come to no good.

~~~~~

Lucius Malfoy stood in the shower, cursing under his breath as his hand stroked his aching erection in search of relief from the nightmare that insisted upon playing over and over in his head. _Her skirt riding dangerously high on her creamy thighs. His shock as she surrendered to his demanding kiss and plunged her own tongue into his mouth while pressing her body firmly against him. Her hands loosening the buttons of his uncomfortably tight trousers. The feel of his length slipping down her velvety throat as her silken heat and wetness caressed his probing fingers._ No matter how he tried, he just couldn’t get that damned little Mudblood vixen off his mind. He knew she was getting wet from his touch when his traitorous prick had erupted into her mouth, and the lingering taste and smell of her juices on his fingertips had been exquisite torture as he’d left Severus’ office that fateful evening nearly a year before. He just couldn’t understand why she had such an effect on him. He had a beautiful and willing wife. He was wealthy and powerful, and not unattractive himself, so he could easily attract any Pureblood witch he wanted, so why in the name of Merlin did he have to keep lusting after this girl?

He _had_ to have her; that was all there was to it. But how? Severus was no longer at the school, having made himself rather unwelcome at the end of last year by murdering the Headmaster, and Lucius himself was not particularly welcome there unsupervised, having served a brief time in Azkaban for his part in the fiasco at the Ministry a year prior. She’d been there—at the Ministry—and it had been hell to resist her then. He’d actually considered just grasping her wrist and Apparating them both away.

How could a man of his age and stature in the Wizarding community manage to conduct a secret affair with a teenaged witch from his own son’s school, and not get found out, or possibly re-arrested in the process? He didn’t even know if the Granger girl was of age the night she’d taught him what a Mudblood’s mouth could do, but Draco turned 17 in June, so surely she’d be of age by now. Oh, how he wanted to bed her, to slide himself between her thighs and take her forcefully. He wanted to make her beg, either for release or to be released; he didn’t really care which one. He still didn’t know how he could have allowed a mere Mudblood to make him lose control like that, and it was a matter of the Malfoy honor now that he re-establish his superiority.

~~~~~

Hermione gathered up her books and said a cheerful “See you later” to Harry and Ron as she headed off to Ancient Runes, leaving the two of them to tidy up their cauldrons and ingredients since Potions was their last class for the day. She discreetly dropped a note, addressed to both him and Ron, onto Harry’s lap as she walked past.

Meet me in the room in one hour.  
Don’t start without me!

Ron looked at the parchment and grinned. “I think we’re a bad influence on her, mate.”

“Don’t complain,” said Harry. “This will be the first time we haven’t had to talk her into something since Christmas. Being Head Girl has made her a right little pain the arse about following school rules.”

With that, Harry and Ron finished packing up their things and headed off to drop them in Gryffindor Tower before making their way to the Room of Requirement. Once on the seventh floor, Harry kept watch to insure no one came by, and Ron paced back and forth by the stretch of blank wall three times, thinking all the while “I need a place to bugger Hermione’s brains out. I need a place to bugger Hermione’s brains out. I need a place to bugger Hermione’s brains out.” And as usual, the door magically appeared. The boys went inside to await their lady, Ron removing his robes and tie and throwing them over a chair, before stretching out on the big bed that was always there waiting when the three friends slipped off for a bit of private time.

Harry took off his tie and robes, tossing them on top of Ron’s, then pushed off his shoes and socks before he plopped down on the bed next to his friend. “How long before Hermione gets here?”

Ron rolled on his side to face Harry and began to trace lazy circles on Harry’s chest with his fingertips. “Dunno. You in a hurry?”

“Always! And you are, too, but she said don’t start without her.”

“I know,” Ron said quietly, a mischievous tone in his voice. “But seems a shame to waste this time. Maybe if we just keep our clothes on till she gets here . . . ” And with that, Ron rolled over on top of Harry and groaned as their erections rubbed together through the rough fabric of their school trousers.

“Mmph, Ron, gerrof,” Harry mumbled halfheartedly before Ron’s mouth descended onto his. Their lips met hungrily, and Harry offered no resistance as Ron’s tongue pressed boldly into Harry’s mouth, exploring the familiar territory with casual abandon. Harry groaned as he felt himself harden even more, making it rather uncomfortable to be confined by his boxers and trousers.

For several long moments, Harry savored the feel of Ron’s tongue caressing his inner jaw and the roof of his mouth, then he took the more dominant role and began to press his way into Ron’s mouth. Kissing was one of his favorite things to do with Ron, perhaps even more than with Hermione because he liked the raw passion of Ron’s kisses a bit better than the delicacy of Hermione’s, even though he loved kissing her as well. Harry groaned when he felt Ron’s fingers begin to tease his nipples through his shirt, just as Hermione burst into the room.

“I knew you couldn’t keep your hands off each other until I got here,” she complained, but she was smiling, and Ron and Harry knew she wasn’t really mad. They knew watching the two of them together was one of the things that got Hermione really hot, and they loved her that way.

Harry and Ron both jumped to their feet, pretending to be remorseful that they’d not followed her instructions, and trying to make it up to her by giving her soft kisses and casual caresses as they swiftly divested her of her school robes, followed by her tie, skirt and blouse. Hermione toed off her shoes and allowed the boys to pull her onto the bed between them, wearing nothing more than her bra and knickers, and the white stockings held in place at her upper thighs by the garter belt she’d worn with her naughty thoughts in mind, instead of the usual knee socks.

Ron began to kiss her gently as Harry began to nibble at the fabric covering her right breast. Hermione sighed contentedly at first, but then stopped them. “Oh no, you both have on too many clothes, and we can’t be having that. They’ll just get in the way later.”

So once again, the boys shoved themselves off the bed and slowly began to undress each other so that Hermione could watch. Ron unbuttoned Harry’s shirt, pressing soft kisses to each new bit of skin that was exposed. When he reached the last button, he tugged the ends of the shirt free of Harry’s trousers and pushed the shirt gently off of Harry’s shoulders, nipping at the sensitive skin with his teeth and leaving faint red marks before soothing them with his tongue. Harry pushed his crotch against Ron’s and groaned as he began working the buttons free on Ron’s shirt, exposing the freckled skin he loved so much. He ran his palm over the sprinkling of strawberry hair on Ron’s chest and bent his head to tease an already erect nipple with his tongue as he pushed Ron’s shirt off his shoulders, at the same time reaching for the button and zip on Ron’s trousers.

Hermione moaned from the bed, absently massaging the damp spot on her knickers, as she watched the two men she loved most in the world loving each other. Harry smiled, knowing what they were doing to her, but didn’t look up. He unhitched Ron’s button with thumb and forefinger and slid down the zip, while reaching in with his other hand to stroke Ron’s straining cock. Without letting go of his prize, he shoved Ron’s pants and boxers over his slim hips.

Ron toed off his shoes and socks, and kicked off the fabric pooled around his ankles, all the while thrusting himself into Harry’s warm hand. Never having been really the patient sort, Ron began working hurriedly at Harry’s fly and was rewarded as Harry’s rigid shaft sprang free. Harry stepped out of his pants and boxers and took a step closer to Ron so that he could get his hand around both of them, stroking the two throbbing appendages with practiced ease.

Hermione whimpered loudly at this point. Between her early morning dream about Lucius and the light sheen of sweat beginning to glisten on both her boys’ golden skin, she couldn’t take any more arousal without some way of getting release, and doing it herself was not what she’d had in mind all day.

“Harry, I think Hermione is lonely,” teased Ron.

Harry said something about ‘not being able to have that’ as he moved onto the bed at Hermione’s feet and began to nip his way up the inside of her left leg, causing her to whimper yet again. Ron, meanwhile, began to tug at the lacy material covering Hermione’s right breast and started to suckle her the moment the luscious orb popped free.

When Harry reached the apex of Hermione’s thighs, he reached for his wand and whispered a charm to vanish her knickers so that he wouldn’t have to disturb the garter belt and stockings to reach his destination. He had plans for feeling those pressed against his chest later as he loved her, with her legs thrown over his shoulders. His cock throbbed almost painfully at the thought. Harry pressed his face into Hermione’s moist folds as he rubbed his aching erection against the bedspread, hoping the friction would afford him at least a small amount of relief until he could get himself some proper attention. He breathed deeply of the scent of Hermione’s desire, now one of the things he smelled whenever he was near anyone brewing Amortentia, before starting to tease Hermione’s little nub with his tongue.

Hermione moaned loudly and arched herself upward to press against Harry’s and Ron’s mouths. The sensations of having one of her best friends suckle her breasts, while the other lapped at her twat, was almost too much for the normally reserved brunette. She reached sideways to grasp Ron’s erection, disappointed slightly that she couldn’t reach Harry’s as well. She stroked him gently, not wanting to distract him from his task, but desperate for something to do with her hands.

After several delightful minutes of teasing Hermione’s nub with his tongue, Harry decided she was ready for more. He slipped his fingers inside her pussy to coat them in her silky fluids, then withdrew them and carefully pressed one slowly into her bum. Hermione sucked in her breath as Harry breached this sensitive spot, but willed herself to relax, knowing he would never hurt her. Harry’s tongue was still massaging her clit, and when he pushed his thumb into her pussy and began to move his finger ever so slightly in her bum while Ron suckled and squeezed her breasts, Hermione nearly fell over the edge of consciousness.

Hermione’s muscles clenched around Harry’s finger and thumb as she sped towards her first release, but knowing all the while that once would never be enough when she was with two such beautiful wizards. The sensations they were creating were all at once more than she could handle, and never quite enough, as they always left her craving more.

“Please, Harry,” she begged as she clenched and convulsed onto his hand. “I need you now!”

Harry had been waiting for exactly that, rising to his knees and positioning himself at her entrance as he pulled her stocking clad legs against his chest. He entered her in one slow, steady stroke, pausing to savor the feel of her enveloping him in her velvet warmth. Ron positioned himself with a knee on either side of Hermione’s head and pulled Harry against himself for a heated kiss before lowering himself so that he could alternately lap Hermione’s taste from Harry’s cock as he slid out of her, then suck on her little nub as Harry slid back into her. Since Ron was so much taller than Hermione, this position allowed Hermione to tilt her head slightly back and sideways and take most of Ron’s considerable length into her mouth and down her throat.

Harry couldn’t decide which sensation was pushing him faster to the edge—the feel of Hermione’s warmth clenching around his shaft, Ron’s tongue licking the base of his cock as it emerged from Hermione’s depths, or those silky stockings that rubbed against his chest and teased his nipples as he pounded into her with increasing force. But he couldn’t let go—not until he knew Hermione and Ron were with him—not until their release was as imminent as his own.

Ron savored the feel of Hermione’s mouth on him as he drank in the flavor of her passion where she and Harry were joined, but after a time, he needed more. He needed to feel the velvety tightness of being buried inside one of his friends. Reluctantly he raised himself off Hermione, kissing first Harry and then her, before grabbing the little jar of lubricant which had so conveniently appeared on the bedside table as he moved behind Harry.

Slowly Ron grasped Hermione’s feet, which were waving at him from above Harry’s shoulders, and massaged them gently as he lowered her legs around Harry’s sides and nudged him forward to lay on top of her. Harry stilled his movements, using the opportunity to suck Hermione’s lower lip into his mouth, then tease the roof of her mouth with his tongue. Ron, meanwhile, crouched down behind Harry and teased his balls with his tongue before moving on towards his ultimate goal. Harry groaned into Hermione’s mouth as Ron’s tongue skated across the tender flesh between his balls and his entrance, before pressing gently into him. Harry’s cock throbbed from pure pleasure as Ron’s tongue probed inside him, and he suddenly had to conjure images of his cousin, Dudley, wearing stockings and a lacy bra to quell the eruption that was threatening. He couldn’t let himself go yet.

As Ron raised himself once again to his knees, Harry pulled himself almost free of Hermione’s hot cavern, then plunged firmly back in, repeating the pattern a couple more times before he felt Ron’s hands on him, one massaging his lower back to keep him relaxed and the other probing his entrance and preparing him with the lubricant. Having already slathered the lubricant generously onto his aching cock, Rob positioned his tip at Harry’s hole and pushed gently, struggling to control his desire so that breaching the tight ring of muscle would cause only pleasure and not pain.

Harry sucked in a breath. Having Ron inside him was a most exquisite feeling, but one that always started with a bit of a sting, no matter how well-lubricated he was or how careful his friend was. The sting eased quickly, allowing Harry to let out his breath and relax, and was followed almost instantly by the desire for more. Being in the middle, it was up to him to set the rhythm, and he quickly established a comfortable pace. He pushed forward into Hermione and back onto Ron’s cock, which consistently bumped against his prostate, sending shockwaves like an electrical current directly into his own cock. He wondered sometimes whether Hermione could feel the jolt herself, but when the three of them were like this, words were impossible. Moans, groans and whimpers of pleasure were all any of them could really manage.

The more the three friends practiced their lovemaking, the better each seemed to get at knowing how to please the other two. Harry was really quite proud of himself at the moment for having managed not to explode inside Hermione yet. Tension was building inside him as he concentrated on the smoothness of Ron’s cock sliding gently in and out of his arse and on the tremors of Hermione’s velvet walls contracting around his length. He ever so slowly slipped his penis into and out of her, pausing occasionally to brush a kiss against her warm lips or to nibble at her alabaster throat.

Ron, who was savoring the feel of Harry’s tightness surrounding his pulsing member, had to bollocks things up by thinking he could add to Harry’s pleasure by adding a new sensation to the mix. He bent his knees ever so slightly to extend his reach just a bit, and pressed a tender kiss on Harry’s spine as he reached between their legs to caress Harry’s balls. Harry, already teetering on the brink of oblivion, and not expecting the new sensation, jerked forward into Hermione and exploded in release almost instantly. The same motion had him clinching his muscles tightly around Ron, pulling Ron’s release almost forcefully from his body and causing him to collapse on top of Harry. Ironically, the added weight drove Harry that much deeper into Hermione, bringing her off just seconds behind the two boys.

Ron hadn’t intended his caress to push anyone over the edge just yet, but he had to admit it had resulted in a spectacular climax for each of them. Hermione murmured something softly about “needing that” before drifting off into a well-sated sleep, with the boys both still on top of her.

Ron reluctantly extracted himself from Harry, who pulled himself free of Hermione, then reached for his wand to do the cleansing charm before stretching out beside her for a nap of his own. Ron, who was more hungry than tired, contented himself by watching the two people he loved most in the world sleep peacefully until it was late enough he could justify waking them to go down to the Great Hall for dinner.

~~~~~

Lucius spilled himself into Narcissa with a grunt and rolled off to the side, scarcely bothering to notice or care whether his wife had found her own release as he sweated over her. He just didn’t understand what was wrong with him—Narcissa was an alluring woman, blonde and slim, with firm little breasts. She clearly adored her husband and she was quite good in bed. Lucius had never felt he was lacking in anything sexual until that fateful day when he was smug enough to call the Granger witch’s charms “doubtful” and she’d proceeded to show him just how wrong he was. Try as he might, he had been unable since to force his mind to stop wondering how good the rest of her would feel if she could have that much effect on him with her mouth alone. But how could he ever put this irrational need to rest?

The “how” was surprisingly answered as he went in to breakfast that morning. Draco’s eagle owl had appeared at the window with a note telling him of the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend and, as usual, asking that he send a heavy sack of Galleons back with his owl straightaway. Lucius filled a sack with the requested coins and sent the overburdened owl back to Hogwarts so he could compose a short note at his leisure. He cursed himself upon realizing he was actually humming as he put quill to parchment, but finally settled on the right words.

Unfinished business which lingers from detention must be resolved.  
Meet me at the end of the street nearest the Shrieking Shack.  
1:00 next Hogsmeade trip. Come alone. ~L~

Lucius wrote the Mudblood’s name on the back side of the parchment before rolling it tightly and tying it with a narrow strand of black velvet. He Apparated into the village and strode briskly to the post office, insisting on securing the letter himself to the leg of the owl he’d just hired to deliver it to Hogwarts. He smiled as the owl took flight.

~~~~~

Harry, Ron and Hermione were just finishing their breakfast as the post owls swooped in to deliver their letters and parcels to the hopeful students. Harry rarely got mail, something that hadn’t bothered him much in his early Hogwarts years, but which he was acutely aware of since Sirius’ untimely death at the end of their fifth year. He looked up expectantly, none-the-less, as Hedwig often flew in with the others to hoot a soft “hello” and dip her beak in his pumpkin juice before flying off to the Owlery. He grinned as the snowy white settled on the table in front of him. Ron unfurled Hermione’s copy of the Daily Prophet as she worked at extracting a small scroll from an unfamiliar brown owl. It was perhaps Harry’s distraction with Hedwig, and Ron’s distraction with the Prophet, that kept either from really noticing this other delivery to Hermione, or her surprised look upon reading the note, which was signed simply with the letter “L”.

~~~~~

Hermione woke before the sun came up the following Saturday, besieged with a combination of nervous excitement and just plain nerves. She’d been stunned when she’d read Lucius’ note a few days prior, but she wasn’t truly sure what it meant. A part of her hoped it meant the gorgeous blond had been just as affected as she had by their brief encounter in Professor Snape’s dungeon and that he wanted to see where their shared passion might lead. That hope had certainly fueled her dreams over the past few nights, and it was only because Lavender and Parvati believed she was dreaming of Harry and Ron that they’d not assumed she was having some sort of seizure from all her moaning and thrashing about. The logical side of Hermione’s brain reasoned that it might be a trap; perhaps merely Lucius’ way of turning the tables on her and trying to taunt her sexually and regain the upper hand, or quite possibly a means of luring her off alone to kidnap her and wisk her away to Voldemort where she could be used as bait to get to Harry. It was this latter thought that worried her most, not so much in fear for her own safety, but because she’d never do anything to put Harry in danger. She cursed herself for playing Malfoy’s game that fateful day, that one damned kiss had haunted her dreams ever since. Well, _that_ and the feel of him in her mouth and the tingle his caress had caused between her thighs.

She set off into Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron, checking to be certain her wand was tucked securely into her pocket and careful to remain on her guard. All morning she watched cautiously for any sign of unfamiliar faces or cloaked figures that could signal there were Death Eaters in the area, willing to abandon her plan to meet Lucius should anything seem the least bit suspicious.

The three friends spent a happy morning hitting all their favorite shops, spending extra time in Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, Ron’s brothers’ joke shop, so they could visit and play with some of the twins’ new products. They’d opted for an early lunch at the Three Broomsticks, then Hermione feigned a bad headache as they’d entered the new Quidditch shop that had opened there since their last visit to Hogsmeade. She told the boys to stay and enjoy themselves, she just wanted to walk back up to the castle to lie down; grateful they didn’t argue (Quidditch had that effect on them). She was relieved the new shop was a sufficient distance from where she was to meet Lucius that they would be unlikely to see. She shivered slightly as she walked back up the road, silently praying it was lust and not revenge that motivated Malfoy.

When Hermione could see the fence at the end of the road leading off to the Shrieking Shack, she nervously chewed her lip as she watched the cloaked figure standing there. _What if this wasn’t even Lucius? What if he were merely using her to get to Harry?_ She was on the verge of turning to run as Lucius turned to face her and lowered his hood, blond hair catching the sunlight and reflecting on his handsome face.

Hermione was amused to see the expression on Lucius’ face, which seemed almost at war with itself. He looked as if he wanted to smile, but was forcing himself to sneer at the same time. Oddly, that gave her confidence. If Lucius were there for other than lustful purposes, he would have a smile hitched firmly in place to try and catch her off her guard. Clearly he was as torn by his feelings towards her as she was over her feelings towards him. She stepped closer to him, knees trembling ever so slightly beneath her cloak.

Lucius extended his hand, which she took cautiously. He pulled her to him, brushing her lips with a gentle kiss just as she felt the familiar squeezing sensation as he Apparated the two of them out of Hogsmeade and into a plush bedroom she could only assume was somewhere in Malfoy Mannor.

The gleam in Lucius’ eyes could only be called animalistic as he backed Hermione against the edge of the bed. The heat radiating from his body only fueled the flame burning within Hermione and she longed to reach for him, but was not yet confident in her situation. Hermione barely had time to register that he’d drawn his wand before she was standing naked before him, and he smiled in spite of himself. Lucius dropped his cane and his cloak to the floor, advancing on her and pinning her to the bed with his own weight, again pressing his lips to hers in a kiss that was still gentle, but searing with the heat of passion. Lucius waved a hand, and Hermione tensed as she felt velvet ropes bind her wrists and ankles to the corners of the bed. Hermione knew she could be in grave danger, naked and wandless as she was, and staked out at the mercy of a Death Eater, but still she felt the tingle of need between her thighs. She had mastered some wandless magic, but she doubted seriously whether levitating a feather or turning a turtle into a tea cozy would be much use should the situation get out of hand. She had to smile a bit as the image of using the feather to tickle Malfoy into submission flitted through her mind.

Lucius was encouraged by Hermione’s mischievous smile. He wanted her to enjoy herself — well, no, he actually wanted her to beg for him to take her — but that would come later. He leisurely began to remove his own clothes as she watched him, not really sure if he was making her excited or afraid, but hoping for a bit of both.

Lucius made no pretense at hiding the size of his erection once he had completely removed all his clothes. He wanted the Mudblood to know what she was missing out on as he tortured her senses until she begged him to take her. He started at her toes, sucking them one by one into his warm and greedy mouth, tickling the sensitive flesh between each pair with the tip of his tongue. He traced lazy circles on the bottoms of her feet and sucked on her ankle bones as erotically as if they were her nipples. He licked and nibbled his way up each of her calves, pausing to tickle her knees with the length of his tongue. Hermione thrashed against her bindings all the while, but neither of them said a single word. The only sounds in the room were of their heavy breathing, the occasional “umm” from Lucius, and the soft moans and sighs from Hermione that she couldn’t force into silence. She was actually quite pleased the pounding of her heart and the occasional gush of her fluids from between her thighs could not be heard in the otherwise silent room. Lucius, however, likely would not have noticed from the pounding in his own ears caused by the pressure building inside his body as he bathed this luscious young body with his tongue. His cock just wouldn’t be dissuaded by concern that Muggle blood ran through her veins.

Lucius continued his tongue bath up each of Hermione’s thighs, purposely avoiding what lay between them, and working his way across her belly and up each of her sides. He came dangerously close to Hermione’s breasts, but again avoided these most sensitive spots in favor of teasing her more. Hermione had to bite her lips together with her teeth to keep from begging him to take her. She both loved and hated the frenzy he was creating in her body.

Lucius’ tongue skated across Hermione’s right shoulder and down the length of her arm, pausing to plant a soft kiss on the tender skin that was pulled tight against her bindings where she’d struggled to free herself while he’d tantalized her lower body. She was perfectly still now, not wanting to distract him from his exploration of her delicate skin. He licked the palm of her hand with the flat of his tongue and began sucking her fingers, one by one, into his very hot mouth. Hermione’s flesh tingled, from anticipation and from the moisture left on her body from Lucius’ delicious tongue. By the time he had bathed her left shoulder and arm in the same delightful manner as her right, Hermione felt she was on the brink of losing her resolve.

Lucius cursed silently to himself. He was pleased by the sounds his teasing earned, but the witch should be begging him by now. She had uttered not a single word, and his own resolve was weakening. His cock ached with a need even greater than it had that night in Snape’s dungeon long ago, and he longed to sheath himself inside her. But he would play her game awhile longer — he had to, because he could not let her win again.

Slowly, Lucius lowered his weight on top of the sexy siren tied to his bed and began to nibble at her earlobes and neck. He was glad Narcissa was out shopping for the day, because this obviously was going to take more time than he’d imagined. He licked across Hermione’s eyelids and down the length of her nose before giving in briefly to sate some of his hunger with a passionate kiss.

Lucius finally tore himself away from the kiss and slithered his body farther down hers, pausing to suckle at one breast, while palming the other and brushing its nipple with his thumb. He smiled against Hermione’s heated skin as he felt her shiver, but still the only sound she made was a subtle change in the rhythm of her breathing. _‘Damn this iron-willed Mudblood,’_ he thought as he slipped further down her tempting body and delved into her navel with his tongue.

By now, Lucius could feel the moisture leaking from his engorged cock and he was struggling to maintain control. He could not let go. He would not be outdone again by some teenage Mudblood with whom he never should have sullied himself in the first place. Again he slid down her body, this time laving his tongue deeply into Hermione’s folds, breathing in the scent of her desire. _Merlin, he’d missed that taste and that smell!_ He couldn’t count the times he’d wanked off to the mere memory of them, particularly when he was locked away in Azkaban and couldn’t even use Narcissa to ease the ache.

Lucius was determined to tantalize Hermione into verbalizing her need before he took her. With practiced expertise, he plunged his tongue as deeply into Hermione’s center as he could then began to suck on her little nub, earning quite a few unrestrained moans, but nothing more. He wet his fingers in her juices and pressed first one, then another, gently into her rectum. He wiggled and scissored them softly, making her squirm. She whimpered uncontrollably when he slipped two fingers from his other hand into her sopping pussy. His fingers worked together in a slow push and pull while his tongue massaged her clit. Within short order, Hermione was flooding in climax on his hand and moaning loudly, but still she refused to give voice in words to her desire.

Lucius could take no more, assuring himself that her violent orgasm was proof of his own superiority as he raised himself to his knees. With a mere wave of his hand, he summoned two pillows which he positioned underneath Hermione’s hips to raise her bum off the bed for his entry.

Hermione was impressed with both his skill in wandless magic and in forcing her orgasm from her, but as much as she was enjoying herself, she was determined to make him speak first.

Lucius stroked his cock slowly with his hand, watching the nubile witch spread out before him for any sign of fear or of want. He needed her to show one or the other, to acknowledge his Pureblood superiority, but he soon realized it was not coming. Whether she felt it or not, he somehow knew she would never allow it to show.

Hermione watched Lucius’ hand move on his cock, desperately wanting it to be her own hand, or her mouth, that caressed him. She’d missed the feel of him in her mouth more than she cared to admit. As much as she enjoyed sucking off Harry and Ron, there was something about the danger of being intimate with Lucius Malfoy that turned her on.

Finally, Lucius could hold out no longer and conceded to himself it would be better to take her now, perhaps roughly, than to spill himself on her belly just from staring at her body like a school boy. He smirked a bit, wondering if Draco had ever bedded her, or perhaps if he’d ever wanted to do so. Then he sneered at the realization that Potter and Weasley had probably had her at the very least, and it was on that thought that Lucius positioned himself at Hermione’s entrance and shoved himself forcefully into her tight young body.

Hermione gasped at Lucius’ sudden roughness, but still said nothing. It hurt. The elder Malfoy was a bit larger than either Harry or Ron, but the burning quickly evaporated and left a feeling of intense pleasure as he pressed himself firmly against spots inside of Hermione that Harry and Ron had only managed to tease on occasion. She ached to wrap her legs around him, and apparently he sensed that desire from the tensing of the muscles in her thighs. The velvet cords that bound her to the bed simply vanished and she tingled as the blood rushed back into her feet and hands before she wrapped her legs around Lucius’ hips and used her feet to urge him further into her warmth. He obviously found her movements pleasing, as he groaned loudly before taking her mouth in a hungry kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his silken locks, and kissed him back with all the passion she possessed.

Hermione wasn’t sure how long the two remained entwined this way, like two long-time lovers who’d not met for quite some time. She relished the feel of Lucius’ hardness inside her, and of his hands exploring her body as they kissed. When he finally raised himself to gaze into her eyes, she nearly lost her soul in the depths of his gray-blue stare. Every one of her nerve endings was on fire, and his touch only stirred the embers until she felt a raging inferno building deep within her. She didn’t want to be the first to come, especially when he’d already pushed her over that edge once, but she knew she was powerless to hold on much longer. In silent desperation, she began to clinch her vaginal muscles around Lucius’ shaft after each thrust inward, gripping him tightly as he began each outward stroke, then she’d release again as he pushed back in.

Lucius knew he was lost as Hermione began to suck at his cock with her pussy. He was only able to stop himself from swearing aloud by crushing his mouth against hers in a last forceful kiss as he spilled himself deep inside her. His flood of warmth brought Hermione to her own release, but she hoped perhaps he might not have noticed it while lost in the strength of his own orgasm.

As the tremors subsided in both their sated bodies, Lucius lowered his weight once more onto Hermione, rolling them both sideways so that they lay facing one another. Try as he might, he couldn’t force the satisfied smile off his face. Hermione smiled back at him, marveling at how beautiful a man he truly was without his usual scowl.

After several long moments of simply staring at one another, Lucius reached for his wand on the bedside table. With a wave, both of them were cleansed and clothed. He took her hand in his and leaned forward to press his lips softly against her forehead as he Apparated them both back to their meeting point in Hogsmeade.

As Hermione steadied herself from the unexpected journey, she looked up expectantly, but Lucius had gone. Never a word had passed between them, but she supposed to herself as she walked back to the castle, that perhaps this time, she and Lucius had both learned mutual respect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I truly hope you've enjoyed my work, and I'd really love to know what you think. If you have a moment to spare, please leave a comment. Compliments are always welcome, but constructive feedback is appreciated as well.


End file.
